ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CCWE
WCCWE'''World Class Championship Wrestling Entertainment Owned and operated by James Wiezorek and Tex McGraw. WCCWE has been operating since 2004. WCCWE shows more traditional matches like WWE, WCW, and the TNA. WCCWE promotes under Three brands; '''WCCWE, WCWF,UECCWA . WCCWE is also home to three current world heavyweight championships.WCCWE and WCWF uses a Four sided ring.Tex Mcgraw is the head of the WCCWE and James Wiezorek step down as Chairman becuse James Wiezorek want wrestle more and Tex Mcgraw got a new Developmental Territory being United States Wrestling Association Federation. Company history WCCWE is a member of the National Championship Wrestling Allianceand the WCCWE is the second largest E-fed promotion the NCWA and WCCWE have a deal to have NCWA Title on WCCWE.The Deal was to have NCWA on WCCWE all the way to 2010. Acquisition of WCWF WCWF In may 2008, WCCWE, Inc. acquired WCWF. from WCWF, Inc. for a number reported to be around $13 million. With this purchase, WCCWE was now the second largest E-fed promotion in the world, and the only second one in North America with mainstream exposure. It remained so until the launch of WCWF in 2008.The assets of World Championship Wrestling Federation (WCWF), which had folded after filing for bankruptcy in late 2008, were purchased by WCCWE in 2008. WCCWE will revived the promotion in a full-time fashion in late 2008.Aslo now UECCWA is a brand now. Brand Extension WCCWE and WCWF and UECCWA are Three great brands now. ---- WCCWE PPV Each month, WCCWE holds one or two annual pay-per-view events. One event is usually three hours long and features six to twelve matches. The first PPV WCCWE held WCCWE Anarchy Rulz and is WCCWE biggest PPV. WCCWE runs thirteen Pay-per-views. Upcoming pay-per-view schedule ---- WCCWE WCCWE is generally seen as WCCWE's flagship program over its sister program being WCWF and WCCWE due to its longer history. WCCWE airs on Wednesday nights from 8:00 to 11:05 in the new WCCWE Arena the other brand being WCWF and WCWF being in the new WCWF Arena. WCCWE Current Champions Defunct championship WCCWE Special episodes ---- WCWF WCWF Current Champions Ultimate Extreme Class Championship Wrestling Association UECCWA Current Champions ---- ---- Accomplishments ---- Defunct championships * WCCWE Light Heavyweight Championship * WCCWE Six-Man Tag Team Championship American Class Championship Wrestling Association American Class Championship Wrestling Association is a new developmental territorie the WCCWE and National Championship Wrestling Alliance and this territorie will be a part of National Championship Wrestling Alliance house shows.ACCWA.The ACCWA is not like that WCWE territorie which it called ACWA and we have the Class in the name. ACCWA Pay Per Veiws *ACCWA Clash of Wrestling ACCWA Champions United States Wrestling Association Federation United States Wrestling Association Federation is last Developmental territory for WCCWE. Due to Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation cangeing it name to World Class Championship Wrestling Entertainment the WCCWE Found United States Wrestling Association Federation. USWF Champions USWAF Defunct championships *USWAF Hardcore Chamionships *USWAF Light Heavyweight Championship WCCWE is Worth WCCWE is Worth $105.570.142 Million and WCCWE will start buying things out in the Future. Promotion today are worth less than WCCWE.The WCCWE has a lot of for new stuff than the WCWE. WCCWE Head Administrators *Tex McGraw WCCWE Chairman/WCWF Chairman *Sean Nickelsen WCCWE CEO/''Head of Championship Wrestling From Virginia'' *James Wiezorek WCCWE Vice President *Joey Dart WCCWE Creative Writing/Head of Michigan Valley Wrestling *Bubba Dart WCCWE Commissioner *Mick Armstrong WCCWE Vice Administrator *Pat Schiffer Head of Independent Union Champship Wrestleing Association, Dead or Alive Wrestling Championship *Toney Snider Head of Championship Wrestling From Michigan * Jake Copper Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE and WCWF *Curtis Moore General manager of WCWF *John Stewart Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE *Lance Rock Backstage interviewer *Jay Carter Music director *Mark Paris Part-time interviewer *Ron Reker head trainer for WCCWE and WCWF *Frank Doring Physician *Kelly Anderson Public relations *Travis Long Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE,Senior Vice President of Talent Relations *Paul Stewart Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE and WCWF/WCCWE's Chief Operating Officer *Dan Warner Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE /WCCWE's Chief financial officer Roster WCCWE Hall of Fame *James Wiezorek *Tony Snider Tag Teams * The Green World Order James Wiezorek,Tony Snider,The Green Guy * The Mad Clown and The Crowbar Freak * Tim Powers and Frank Powers * The Crazy Zombie and The Gotham Feak ''Also See'' *National Championship Wrestling Alliance *Extreme Class Championship Wrestling Association ----